Field of the Invention
The present invention, in at least some embodiments, relates to a carbon electrode and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a carbon electrode and a method for manufacturing the same capable of shortening a manufacturing process, reducing manufacturing costs, being eco-friendly, and having a small change in storage capacitance even in charging and discharging many times.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, apparatuses for storing energy, for example, a super capacitor, a lithium-ion secondary battery, a fuel cell, and the like commonly include a positive electrode and a negative electrode.
For example, the lithium-ion secondary battery which is one of the apparatuses for storing energy includes a negative electrode, a positive electrode, separator and an electrolyte, and in the negative electrode of the lithium-ion secondary battery, graphite-based materials have been widely used, and in the positive electrode, lithium complex oxide is used.
As the graphite-based material used in the apparatuses for storing energy such as the lithium-ion secondary battery, Japan patent publication No. 2003-100292 disclosed “carbon material for negative electrode, manufacturing method thereof, and lithium-ion secondary battery using the same”.
In Japan patent publication No. 2003-100292, a technique for manufacturing a carbon material for a double-coated negative electrode coated with a carbonaceous substance in which pitch is carbonized on the surface of graphite particles by heat-treating at 600° C. or more and 800° C. or less in an inert atmosphere by mixing artificial graphite, natural graphite, and liquid or solid petroleum-based pitch was disclosed.
However, according to the technique disclosed in Japan patent publication No. 2003-100292, in order to manufacture the carbon material for the negative electrode with the carbonaceous substance coated on the surface of the graphite particles, processes of preparing artificial graphite powder, natural graphite powder, and liquid or solid petroleum-based pitch, mixing the artificial graphite powder, the natural graphite powder, and the petroleum-based pitch at a predetermined ratio, and heat-treating the mixed material at 600° C. or more and 800° C. or less are required.
That is, according to the technique disclosed in Japan patent publication No. 2003-100292, in order to manufacture the carbon material for the negative electrode with the carbonaceous substance coated on the surface of the graphite particles, a very complicated manufacturing process is required, and thus, manufacturing cost of the carbon material for the negative electrode is increased and a large amount of hazardous substances is generated from the petroleum-based pitch heated in the heat-treatment process.